KatsuDeku Week
by Lisa Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: 7 one shots de la hermosa pareja KatsuDeku.
1. Chapter 1 Reconocimiento

Era el día del héroe, un día donde se celebraba a todos los héroes del país no solo a los héroes del top 10, también a los demás héroes que no entran en el top 10 pero son muy queridos por la sociedad de igual manera.

Como parte de una tarea de la primaria, la profesora Manami Haruno le dejó hacer un Reconocimiento de héroe al compañero que reconocían como tal y entregárselo en el "buzón" de cada estudiante. El "buzón" consistía en una caja pegada en el escritorio de cada uno, dicha caja estaba decorada por el Niño o niña.

Había cajas rosas con flores blancas, había cajas azules con varias pegatinas de autos, unas verdes con muchos dibujos de conejos y otra repleta de estrellas brillantes.

Todas y cada una única como su dueño.

Entre todas ellas destacaba una caja con una cara de All Might en el frente con un globo de diálogo que decía "Estoy aquí" y también había otra que tenía el dibujo de un niño vestido de héroe un héroe que usaba unas granadas en las manos y su máscara hacía alusión a una explosión.

Esos buzones eran de Izuku Midoriya y de Katsuki Bakugou. Ambos unos casos muy especiales, el primero no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ser un héroe debido que no posee ningún Quirk y todos lo saben. Y por otro lado aquel que tiene un Quirk muy poderoso que podía llegar a ser un héroe profesional sin ninguna duda.

Por desgracia la caja de Izuku no recibió ningún reconocimiento y Bakugou recibió tantos reconocimientos que no cabían en su buzón.

Los demás niños recibieron también al menos un par o más de reconocimientos como héroes.

— Que perdedor —

— Que esperaba, no tiene Quirk alguno, no puede ser un héroe —

Cosas así se murmuraban alrededor del joven de pecas, todas esas cosas que decían le dolía pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

Mientras tanto Bakugou miraba los Reconocimientos que le habían dado, solo los veía rápidamente antes de pasar al siguiente. No les prestaba mucha atención pues algunas eran repetitivas y otras eran muy largas y no le interesaba. Sin embargo se detuvo en uno de los reconocimientos, este había sido escrito por Izuku.

Reconozco a Kacchan como un héroe no sólo por su Quirk, también por su valentía al enfrentarse a otros compañeros aunque sean mayores. Sé que será un héroe que sonría cuando salve personas y no se rendirá nunca nunca nunca... Porque nunca subestimara a sus oponentes.

Firma, Izuku.

En algún momento Izuku había salido del salón llorando por todos los comentarios ofensivos que le hicieron a su estatus quirkless.

La maestra Manami salió tras el pecoso para consolarlo.

— Jajajaja Mírenlo que patético, llora como una niñita. Nunca será un héroe — de repente el niño que se burlaba de Izuku sintió una explosión en su rostro.

Todos miraron asombrados al responsable, Bakugou Katsuki quien miraba molesto al niño que se burló, cuyo nombre era Akabane Karma, un chico pelirrojo muy arrogante que disfrutaba de burlarse de los demás.

— ¿¡Qué pasa contigo, Kacchan!?— le grita el pelirrojo cuando se levantó.

— No vuelvas a decir eso— dice Katsuki haciendo que de sus manos salieran pequeñas pero amenazadoras explosiones.

— ¿Pero que dices? Tú eres el que siempre le está llamando Deku ¿no?— al ver a Bakugou activar su Quirk hace lo mismo él, de sus manos salen unos cuchillos verdes de cerámica.

— No me refería a eso — se lanzó a atacar a Karma sin importarle que se lastimara con esos filosos cuchillos. Karma tampoco dudo en atacarlo.

Ambos niños se metieron en una pelea que para los niños presentes parecía durar horas. Sin embargo, para Karma sólo fueron unos segundos, ya que de alguna manera Bakugou había logrado tirarlo al suelo.

— No vuelvas a decir que Izuku no será un héroe, él puede ser un héroe — le dijo molesto acercándole una de sus manos al rostro — No lo vuelvas a decir o te arrepentirás —

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué paso?— exclamó la profesora asustada viendo aquella escena — ¡Bakugou, Karma!— los separa y manda a la dirección.

Izuku llegó unos minutos después de que les mandaran a la dirección. Miró a Kacchan y sonrió.

Había presenciado las palabras de Katsuki.

La profesora había alcanzado a Izuku y trató de animarlo un poco. Al final regresaron tomados de la mano al salón. La profesora se quedó de piedra cuando presenció aquello. Estaba por intervenir hasta que escuchó las de Katsuki. Izuku tiró de la mano de la maestra para alejarla unos pasos del salón.

— ¡No diga nada de lo que vio ahora!— le pidió el niño— Si lo menciona, Kacchan se sentirá mal porque sabrá que lo escuché—

— P-Pero...—

— Por favor, Kacchan confía en mí para que sea un héroe y no fallare a sus palabras—

La maestra un poco confundida asintió, aceptando las indicaciones del menor.

Si Bakugou lo reconocía como un héroe, en definitiva no le fallaría.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~••~•~•~

Espero que eso haya contado como reconocimiento. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario y su voto. Gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2 Love Child

**Love Child**

— ¡Gracias por la cena, Papá Izuku! — exclamó una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios ondulados, ojos verdosos y mejillas llenas de pecas — ¡Papá Kacchan también debe agradecer! — exclama la pequeña al ver su papá come sin antes agradecer.

— Vamos, Natsuki no seas así con Kacchan — a su corta edad de 6 años, Natsuki era una niña mandona y caprichosa que le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera.

— Mmm, Gracias por la comida Deku — dijo Bakugou resignado.

Izuku sonrió a ambos y se puso a comer la cena con ellos.

Natsuki comía tranquilamente hasta que miró por la ventana, pequeños copos de nieve caían pegándose a la ventana.

— ¡Nieve! ¡Papá, papá está nevando! — se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Natsuki, vuelve aquí a cenar! — gritó el padre rubio molesto.

— ¡Natsuki no salgas, no estás abrigada! — dijo Izuku corriendo detrás de la niña.

— ¡La cena se va a enfriar! — les gritó a ambos el rubio — Tsk — al ver que no le hicieron caso — Izuku, tú tampoco estás abrigado— resignado los siguió a ambos.

Natsuki e Izuku estaban en la puerta mirando la nieve caer. La pequeña llevaba sobre sus hombros una manta bordada a mano por Inko, su abuela. Tenía el bordado de un castillo con fuegos artificiales de fondo.

Mientras tanto Bakugou ponía sobre hombros de Deku una chalina para abrigarlo.

— ¡Tendremos una blanca navidad! — exclama Natsuki alzando los brazos al cielo haciendo que pequeñas chispas de color verde salieran de sus manos.

Deku cargo a Natsuki en brazos.

— Si, será una blanca navidad muy feliz —

— ¿Podemos jugar mañana en la nieve? —

— Si hay suficiente mañana, si — dijo Bakugou colocando a la niña un gorro negro que le quedó grande pues era de él.

— Mañana habrá mucha mucha nieve para jugar — sonríe la niña, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Izuku.

— Ahora los dos a dentro que se van a enfermar —

— ¡Yo nunca me enfermo papá Kacchan! — exclamó Natsuki — ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Muy fuerte! —

— Si, eres la niña más fuerte del mundo, así como papá Kacchan —.

— Si, soy muy fuerte, muy fuerte— sonríe abrazándolo por el cuello.

Todos entraron de nuevo a la casa y cenaron.

Antes de irse a dormir, Natsuki miró por la ventana de su habitación.

— Por cómo está nevando seguro mañana hay mucha nieve para jugar con papá Kacchan y papá Izuku — dijo la niña con mucha ilusión dibujando sobre el cristal a sus padres y a ella.

— A dormir — le dijo Bakugou cuando fue a revisar que su hija estuviera en la cama.

— Ya voy, ya voy — Natsuki se mete a la cama mientras Bakugou cierra las cortinas y enciende el calefactor.

— ¡Mi peluche y mi beso de buenas noches papá Kacchan!—

Bakugou toma un oso de peluche que vestía de súper héroe y se lo entrega.

— Duerme o mañana no jugarás en la nieve—

— Papá Kacchan ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?— se cruza de brazos y mira a su padre frunciendo el ceño.

Katsuki le mantuvo la mirada un momento. Usualmente era Deku quien se encargaba de eso pero había ido a buscar las cosas para jugar en la nieve al día siguiente por lo que le tocó a Bakugou hacerlo.

Al final suspiró y accedió a darle su beso de buenas noches. Beso su frente y susurró: Buenas noches.

La niña sonrió y abrazó el peluche para dormir.

Al salir de la habitación estaba Izuku y le sonríe.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?—

— Si le dices a alguien te mato —

— Si, Si, Kacchan —

[•••]

Al día siguiente apenas salió el sol Natsuki corrió a la habitación de sus padres y saltó en la cama.

— ¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! ¡Vamos a jugar en la nieve!—

— Mmm ya vamos Natsuki — dijo Izuku levantándose — Vamos a cambiarte Natsuki — tomó a la niña de la mano y fueron a su habitación a arreglarla con un gorro color naranja, un abrigo verde oscuro y unas botas rojas.

Izuku tampoco tardó en cambiarse usando un abrigo negro, unas botas rojas y un gorro naranja como Natsuki.

— Papá Kacchan, vamos a jugar lo prometiste — gritó la pequeña tirando de la cobija de la cama de sus padres — ¿Papá Kacchan?—

El rostro de Bakugou estaba rojo y sudaba.

— Ya voy, Ya voy — dijo Bakugou tratando de levantarse, sin embargo cayó de nuevo en la cama.

— ¡Kacchan!— Izuku se acercó rápidamente a Bakugou y se quitó los guantes para tocar la frente de su esposo — Estas ardiendo — susurró preocupado — Iré por unas medicinas para ti — el rubio se tomó las medicinas que su esposo le proporciona — Vamos a quedarnos aquí —

— No — dijo Bakugou cubriéndose de nuevo con las sábanas — Ustedes vayan a jugar con la nieve, yo descansaré un poco y estaré bien —

— Papá Kacchan —

— Tranquila, no es nada — saca su mano y acaricia la cabeza de Natsuki — Estaré bien, vayan a jugar —

Izuku suspiró, le hizo una pequeña seña a Natsuki para que saliera con el.

— Papá Izuku, no quiero salir a jugar sin papá Kacchan— se quejó la niña mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.— abre la puerta y la cierra — Por eso, haremos un pequeño truco para papá Kacchan— pone un dedo sobre sus labios y ríe.

La rubia sonríe al entender lo que harían.

Juntos y en silencio van a la cocina donde como si de un juego se tratase hicieron todo con el menor ruido posible.

— Huele muy bien — susurra Natsuki mirando el estofado que hicieron.

— Vamos a entregarlo a papá Kacchan — en silencio los dos subieron las escaleras y fueron a la habitación donde Bakugou les estaba esperando sentando en la cama.

— Les dije que salieran a jugar — dijo Bakugou un poco molesto.

— No saldremos a jugar sin ti, papá Kacchan— dijo Natsuki subiendo a la cama para ponerse a un lado de su padre.

— Así es, Kacchan — Izuku se pone al otro lado — Anda, a desayunar —

El estómago de los tres sonó al mismo tiempo por lo que rieron o al menos Natsuki e Izuku lo hicieron.

Habían llevado tres platos así que los tres desayunaron en la cama mientras veían una de esas películas infantiles que tanto le gustaban a Natsuki donde la pequeña cantaba con la princesa de esa película.

Aún contra los deseos de Bakugou, Izuku y Natsuki se quedaron cuidándolo hasta en la noche cuando la pequeña Natsuki quedó dormida en el pecho de su papá Kacchan.

— Debieron haber salido a jugar en la nieve —

— No digas eso — Izuku había interpretado eso como un:_ "Lamento que no hayan podido salir a la nieve por mi culpa"_— No podríamos divertirnos sabiendo que tú estabas aquí enfermo. Además, la nieve no se irá de la noche a la mañana — se acomodó para dormir dejando a Natsuki en medio de ambos — Jugaremos juntos cuando estes bien — le sonríe adormilado — Buenas noches, Kacchan—

— Buenas noches, Deku —


	3. Chapter 3 Almas Gemelas

Almas Gemelas

Una gran explosión retumbó en el bosque.

— ¿Otra vez?— dijo Uraraka mirando a lo lejos el lugar donde se originó la explosión.

— Si, otra vez — suspiraron en coro las chicas.

— ¿Ahora porque discuten?— preguntó Ashido.

— A saber —

— Tal vez discuten por el acomodo de las camas — dijo Iida llegando con las chicas para ayudarles — Vamos a dormir en literas —

— Seguro que están discutiendo por quien dormirá arriba — dijo Jirou.

— Y quien abajo — completo Momo.

— ¿De verdad eso importa?— dijo Kirishima

— Dormir arriba es lo mejor. Seguro que a Bakugou le gustaría dormir arriba para demostrarse superior a Midoriya — respondió Todoroki.

— Si. A Midoriya la verdad no le importa mucho el quien duerma arriba o abajo pero Bakugou se las arreglo para hacerlo una competencia — dijo Kirishima.

— Típico de su relación— río Uraraka.

— Si, ellos siempre son así — coincidió Iida.

— Pelean por todo —

— ¿Se conocen desde que estaban en la secundaria, no?— preguntó Sero.

— Desde el kínder me parece — dijo Aoyama.

— Vaya. Llevan mucho tiempo juntos — dijo Toru.

— Si, pero antes Bakugou era malo con Deku — dijo Uraraka.

— Pero, los que se pelean se quieren — ríe Mina.

— Además también tienen sus momentos — dijo Kaminari acomodando los leños para la fogata.

— Si. El otro día Bakugou arropó a Midoriya cuando se quedó dormido en la sala común — dijo Todoroki recordando.

— Si. Y en otro momento Deku estuvo curando las heridas de Bakugou después de un largo entrenamiento— dijo Uraraka.

— Y en otra ocasión Bakugou dejó que Midoriya le atara una bufanda que le hizo — dijo Kirishima.

— Al final, por mucho que peleen se quieren —

— Es su destino estar juntos — dijo Uraraka al final.

Aún si no era importante, o si eran muestras de afecto muy pequeñas, todos las habían presenciado y no les cabía duda que, pese a las peleas y las discusiones ambos chicos se amaban.

Mientras Deku y Katsuki peleaban en algún lugar del bosque, el resto de la clase se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Para la noche, aún no habían regresado, pero no le dieron importancia puesto que los escuchaban pelear, hasta que fue ya muy tarde y no oyeron ningún ruido, Uraraka e Iida fueron a buscarlos.

No fue difícil encontrarlos, solo tenían que seguir el rastro de destrucción.

Al llegar los encontraron dormidos uno junto al otro tomándose de las manos.

Sin duda que al final del día Bakugou y Midoriya se amaban.


	4. Chapter 4 AuMusical

Adaptación de Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso

Bakugou Katsuki POV's

Hace unos días conocí a un chico, un violinista muy loco. Para nosotros los músicos, seguir la partitura a reja tabla era lo que teníamos que hacer, interpretarla como el autor quería. Pero a ese violinista le importaba poco. Su música era un caos, se adueñó de la canción de una manera maravillosa. Por primera vez, al escucharlo tocar mi vida gris se pintó de colores.

Izuku Midoriya, es un violinista con talento, algo violento pero también alegre con una bella sonrisa y lindas pecas por todo su rostro. Y yo solo sería un extra en su vida, pues sólo soy el amigo del chico que le gusta, Todoroki Shoto.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, su manera de pararse en el escenario, su sonrisa, su voz, su música. Ansiaba verlo pero tampoco quería verlo. ¿Porqué mi corazón late Tan rápido por solo pensar en el?

Pensaba en todo eso mientras caminaba para irme a casa.

Delante de mí apareció la persona que en ese momento estaba en mis pensamientos.

Izuku Midoriya.

— ¡Hola!— me sonrió — ¡Amigo B! ¿No has visto a Todoroki?— pasó a mi lado y se puso a buscarlo a lo lejos — Quería sorprenderlo de camino a casa. Que raro que no venga... ¿Qué estará haciendo?—

Ese idiota de Todoroki había ido a ver a Kaminari el novio en turno.

— Se quedó haciendo unas actividades del club será mejor que no lo esperes — empece a caminar.

— Oh, si ese es el caso — tomó mi mano — ¡Te nominó a ti como su sustituto!— empezó a correr llevándome con el.

No lo entendía, no entendía como puede ser tan alegre, tan colorido y arrastrarme de esa manera a ver el mundo tal como lo hacía.

Me llevó a una cafetería. Pedimos postres y un té.

Izuku estaba maravillado con el postre que pidió.

— Que lindo es — tomó algunas fotos antes de comerlo — Mmm que rico. Prueba un poco Kacchan— me sonroje pues acercó la cuchara a mi boca.

— Yo no...— y metió le postre en mi boca.

Lo mire frunciendo el ceño pero lo comí comprobando que estaba delicioso como él decía.

— Aww tocas muy bien — dijo una niña a un lado de nosotros a otra que tocaba el piano.

— Oh, pensé que era solo un adorno — dijo Izuku — Pero me parece un piano feliz — sonríe enternecido mirando el piano a las niñas.

— Ese no puede ser un piano feliz — dije tomando un poco de mi té — No se deben poner plantas encima porque la humedad es mala para la madera—

Lo vi fruncir el ceño un momento antes de levantarse.

— Que linda canción tocas — le dijo a la niña sonriéndole.

— Ah, Gracias lo aprendí en mi clase de música —

— ¿Sabes? Ese joven de allá también sabe tocar el piano — escupí el té cuando lo vi señalándome a mi — Pidámosle que nos enseñe —

Pronto las niñas se acercaron a mi gritando y pidiendo que tocara con ellas.

— No, yo...— recibí un golpe en la espinilla por parte de Izuku .

— No me avergüences frente a las niñas — me gruño y no tuve de otra más que hacerlo.

— Uno, dos, tres — dijo el de pecas y junto con la pequeña me puse a tocar el piano. Era una canción fácil, "Twinkle Twinkle little star"

Podía tocarla hasta dormido... pero de repente deje de escuchar lo que tocaba. Me asuste, por un momento quede en un lugar muy oscuro y silencioso, me asfixiaba no podía... Deje de tocar el piano.

— ¿Estas bien, Kacchan?—

— Si... Sólo... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho —

Regresamos a la mesa a terminar de comer. Ese es mi problema, no puedo escuchar lo que toco, el mundo a mi alrededor se cierra y lo veo más que oscuridad.

— Entonces, solo tienes que encender la luz.— me dijo Izuku sonriendo cuando le expliqué — Si todo esta oscuro, solo debes encender la luz, hacer que el piano brille —

— No es algo que pueda hacer. El que hace que las cosas brillen aquí eres tú—

— Pues te enseñaré cómo hacerlo — me señala — Kacchan, sustituto de Todoroki te nomino a ti como mi acompañante en la siguiente competencia.—

Hice lo que me pareció lo mejor.

— Me niego —

Al día siguiente.

— ¡Sé Mi acompañamiento!— gritaba ese poco violinista de cabello azabache verdoso persiguiéndome.

— ¡No entiendes negativas, carajo!— le grité y sentí que uno de sus zapatos golpeaba en mi cabeza.

Gire en la esquina Tan rápido como pude e ingrese a la escuela para esconderme.

Por desgracia para mi no tenía solo a Izuku detrás de mi, también tenia a Uraraka, mi mejor amiga y vecina a quien le gustaba la idea de que tocara el piano otra vez.

Por desgracia sus intentos estaban funcionando, me aprendí de memoria la partitura de la canción. Pero aún así me negaba.

Me escondí el día de la presentación. No había mejor lugar para esconderse que la azotea de la escuela. Por desgracia me encontró.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?— le pregunté cuando me encontró.

— ¡Te vine a buscar! ¡Vamos la presentación...!—

— ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No lo haré! —

— Tienes que hacerlo—

— No... Estar solo en el escenario...—

— No estarás solo. Estaré yo. Puedes apoyarte en mi... Aunque soy yo quien se está derrumbado...— sus ojos se aguaron y yo no lo entendí — Por favor, por favor — agacho la cabeza — Se mi acompañante... —

Esto es muy molesto, Izuku se está esforzando en llevarme de vuelta al mundo que tanto rechazaba.

— Eres muy molesto — le dije acercándome y tocando su hombro — No prometo que hagamos una presentación de 10 pero esta bien. Seré tu compañero —

— G-Gracias — dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

[•••]

Nuestra presentación fue...

Un desastre total. No podía esperarse otra cosa, nunca ensayamos juntos y... Regrese a ese oscuro lugar.

Me detuve a la mitad, tenía que hacerlo o arruinaría todo para Izuku.

Lo que no esperaba era que él se detuviera también.

Se giró a verme y sonrió.

— Una vez más Kacchan—

¿Porque se aferraba tanto a esto? No lo sé, ¿porque lo seguía? Me estaba arrastrando y yo... Solo podía seguirlo.

— Una vez más — repetí y juntos tocamos una vez más. Y esta vez, hice que el piano brillara, y... No me sentí solo.

Por el reojo mire a Izuku y él me miró sonriendo también.

Juntos hicimos un desastre de presentación pero, por un momento me enamoré de la música de nuevo, y... Acepté que me enamore de Izuku.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5 AU Angeles y Demonios

**Au Ángeles y Demonios **

Aún cuando pocas personas creen en ellos. Los Ángeles y los Demonios existen. Los Ángeles viven en el cielo un lugar hermoso, cálido y lleno de luz. Mientras que en el infierno todo es oscuro y frío.

Sin embargo, existe un lugar en medio de ambos mundos, se podría decir que es una zona neutral donde los demonios y los Ángeles pueden tener un momento de convivencia olvidando sus diferencias. Este lugar era también usado por el Rey Demonio y Dios quienes hacían ahí sus acuerdos para que la raza demoniaca y Los Ángeles pudieran vivir en paz sin involucrar al mundo humano.

Bakugou Katsuki era el príncipe de los demonios, así que con regularidad iba a esas aburridas reuniones junto con su primo Kirishima Eijirou, quien también estaba aprendiendo a ser un embajador entre ambas razas.

— Tsk, odio estas apestosas reuniones — dijo Katsuki cuando salieron — Son muy aburridas y siempre terminan en lo mismo —

— Lo entiendo, Bakugou pero tienes que saber hacer esto porque cuando tu padre no esté tú serás el siguiente —

— Ya lo sé— pateo un guijarro — Me quedaré aquí a dormir un rato, vete adelantando —

— Nos vemos — dijo Kirishima extendiendo sus alas que eran oscuridad pura y descendió a los infiernos.

Ser el siguiente en la línea no era fácil, entendía que tenía que mantener La Paz entre ambos reinos pero el solo quería, por ilógico que sonase, un descanso y un poco de cálida luz.

Ese deseo hacía que Katsuki se fugara varias veces del infierno para ir a ese lugar y tener un poco de lo que deseaba.

Se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco. Sentir aquella calidez era reconfortante y escuchar a ese ángel cantar...

¿Un ángel cantando?

Era obvio que Los Ángeles cantaban bien pero ese en especial dejó cautivado a Katsuki.

Camino por un rato hasta encontrar al angel que cantaba.

Era un pequeño ángel de cabello verde pero, no tenía alas.

¿Sería un humano? No, los humanos no pueden entrar a ese reino, además que, su ropa era la ropa de un ángel.

El joven ángel estaba cantando sentado sobre la rama de un árbol.

— A lo que fue...— terminó de cantar ese ángel dándose cuenta de que alguien le observaba— Hola — saludó a Katsuki pero al hacerlo cayó del árbol.

El príncipe Demonio se apresuró a socorrerlo.

— Jejejej perdón, perdón soy muy torpe, no debería preocuparte por esto su alteza — dijo el peliverde quitándose el polvo y ramas secas.

— ¿Sabes quien soy?—

— Claro que lo sé —

— ¿Y tus alas?— aquello incomodo al ángel pero igual respondió.

— No tengo alas. Nací sin ellas, Dios dice que me dará unas pero aún es muy pronto — le explico sonriendo tímida.

Ese ángel era raro, no solo por el hecho de no tener alas, si no también porque su aura era diferente por alguna razón. Y además tenía varias vendas en los brazos y tú en su cuello también.

— Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego su majestad —

Bakugou le tomó de la muñeca para hacerlo detener.

— Vuelve aquí mañana — le ordeno.

— ¿Porque, su majestad?—

— Solo ven, quiero oírte cantar otra vez —

Gruñó sonrojado.

— Está bien... Su majestad —

— No soy un arcángel para que me trates con tanto respeto —

— L-Lo siento no quise molestarlo—

— Soy Katsuki —

— Y yo Deku...— se sonrojo por decir su apodo en vez de su nombre — A-Ah no, no, no mi nombre es Izuku e-es que los demás me molestan y me dicen Deku...—

— Pero se escucha bien, de alguna manera, Deku. Nos vemos mañana —

El joven ángel infló sus mejillas sonrojado a modo de puchero hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

— Adiós, Kacchan —

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—

— Kacchan — se dio media vuelta y corrió al bosque para cruzar la frontera e ir al cielo.

[•••]

Bakugou fue a la zona neutral donde vio al joven ángel.

— Deku — le llamó.

— Kacchan— le hace acomodar la cabeza en su regazo. Bakugou no se negó — "Dónde se unen, cielo y mar... Un río lleva, Mil memorias qué hay... Duerman ya y en calma estén... Pues el conserva lo que fue..."—

Era una canción melancólica pero bella. Bakugou durmió tranquilo en el regazo de Izuku hasta que...

— ¡Auch!— gritó Izuku al ser golpeado por una roca.

— ¿Que haces ahí sin alas?— dijo Monoma uno de Los Ángeles volando encima de él.

— No molestes —

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ven aquí a decírmelo en la cara — revoloteo — Cierto no puedes, no tienes alas para hacerlo —

— ¡Cállate!—

Monoma estaba por lanzar otra roca pero está se desvió a Bakugou.

— No— exclamó Izuku y trató de interponerse pero no hizo falta pues Bakugou atrapó la roca fácilmente.

— Sólo quería tomar una siesta — gruñó molesto mirando a Monoma.

— E-El príncipe del infierno — exclamó asustado Monoma y se fue de ahí.

— Perdón, solo querías dormir y...—

— Levántate y sígueme —

— Y-Yo... — Izuku tenía miedo y tembló involuntariamente.

Bakugou bufó y se acercó a él para tomar su mano y llevarlo a un río que había en la frontera entre la Tierra neutra y el cielo.

Bakugou puso el pañuelo en el agua y le limpió el rostro a Izuku.

— Te molestan por no tener alas ¿Eh?—

— S-Si... No sé porque no tengo alas, es molesto pero igual puedo vivir y servir a Dios pero aunque no lo creas, Los Ángeles llegan a ser crueles —

— Lo creo, mi primo es muy amable y es un demonio, Los Ángeles deben pasar por lo mismo —

— Tú también eres amable — sonríe Izuku — Pese a los rumores que te pintan como un demonio explosivo —

— ¿¡Quien dice eso!?—

— Oh, ahí está el príncipe explosivo — ríe Izuku.

Con a las o sin ellas Bakugou disfrutaba de la compañía de Izuku. Cada día se veían en la

Zona Neutral para hablar y jugar.

— ¿No te molesta pasar el día con un ángel sin alas?—

— No es molesto — acaricia sus cabellos — Que no tengas alas no quiere decir que no seas un ángel de verdad —

— No puedo volar—

— ¿Eso te preocupa?— tomo al joven ángel de la cintura e hizo aparecer sus alas de oscuridad — Vamos a volar entonces —

— K-Kacchan no...— emprendieron el vuelo por el cielo de la Zona Neutral.

Izuku se tuvo que abrazar de los hombros de Bakugou para afianzarse más haciendo al demonio sonrojarse pero Izuku estaba Tan encantado por estar surcando el cielo que no lo notó.

— Kacchan, Kacchan— decía Izuku emocionado — Todo es muy bonito aquí, todo. Mira el cielo está por allá, se ve el árbol de la vida —

Bakugou miró en esa dirección, era un gran árbol de donde salía salvia curativa.

— ¿Has intentado tomar un poco de esa salvia?— le preguntó Bakugou a Izuku — Estoy seguro que tomarla te daría alas —

— Dios no me permite acercarme. Dice que él me dará las alas pero a su debido tiempo —

— Que tontería — Bakugou tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Porque negarle a un ángel alas? No tenía sentido. Pensaba en eso mientras descendía.

— Gracias por el vuelo, Kacchan — le sonríe Izuku.

Sonrisa que vio por última vez debido a fue atravesado por una flecha de luz.

— Kacchan — Izuku se apresuró a abrazar su cuerpo — ¿¡Quién hizo esto!? ¿Quién?—

Apareció Monoma portando un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Sin dar tiempo a preguntar Izuku fue iluminado y se le entregaron unas hermosas alas blancas.

— Has cumplido con tu cometido Izuku, ahora por haber sido la carnada para eliminar al príncipe Demonio se te otorgaron tus alas. Alégrate —

Los ojos de Izuku se llenaron de lágrimas y su hermosa voz estalló en un grito de furia y tristeza. No quería sus alas, las odiaba, las odiaba... Unas alas a cambio de matar a la única persona que fue amable con él, no lo valían. Tomó la flecha del pecho de Bakugou y con ella se apuñalo la espalda para deshacerse de esas alas.

Le dolía, era muy doloroso pero, le dolía más ver a Bakugou tendido sin vida sobre su regazo.

En algún momento, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Y los cuerpos del Ángel y el Demonio yacieron en aquella zona neutral. Zona que pronto se volvería un campo de batalla. Pero ellos nunca lo sabrían porque renacerían esta vez en la tierra como simples humanos que estarían destinados a reencontrarse en un futuro ignorando sus vidas pasadas como Ángel y Demonio.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6 Beso bajo el muerdago

**Beso bajo el Muérdago Love Child **

La pequeña Natsuki estaba molesta y su cara lo reflejaba pues tenía una expresión similar a su papá Kacchan.

Una niña de nombre Nakamura le había molestado durante las clases.

Para ese día la profesora les había pedido que hicieran un dibujo de sus padres.

Natsuki dibujo a sus papás y a ella ese día nevado que se quedaron en casa a cuidar de papá Kacchan.

Todos sus amigos alagaron su dibujo, excepto Nakamura.

— ¿Y qué pasa con ese dibujo?— preguntó la niña rubia, Nakamura, de manera despectiva — Esta muy feo —

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

— No hay nada más bonito que esto — le muestra un dibujo de sus padre debajo del muérdago— El amor se representa y se ve así. Un beso bajo el muérdago. Y cómo tus padres nunca se han dado uno, no se aman de verdad —

La pequeña Natsuki saltó hacia Nakamura para pegarle usando sus explosiones verdes.

Obviamente Natsuki fue llevada a la dirección para su castigo.

De camino a casa miraba el suelo y balbuceaba.

— Tonta Nakamura, ¿se cree La líder del amor? A quien le interesa un beso bajo el muérdago, es algo tonto... ¡Ah y muy bonito! ¡Mis papás también tiene que darse un beso bajo el muérdago!— exclamó la niña haciendo que de sus manos salieran una explosión.

Así que se desvió de su camino a casa para ir a la Florería a buscar un muérdago.

— Quiero un muérdago — dijo la niña a la dueña de la tienda.

— Claro que si cielo — sonríe y le entrega un par de ramitas de muérdago.

Natsuki pagó y fue de regreso a casa. Por desgracia, cuando llegó a la casa Natsuki tenía unas horribles ronchas en sus manos y su rostro estaba sudado y de color rojo.

Aún así ella estaba decidida.

— Y-Ya llegue, papá Izuku —

— Bienvenida, Natsuki — Izuku se levantó del escritorio y fue a recibirla — ¿¡Que te paso?!— tocó la frente de Natsuki — Estás ardiendo en fiebre — la carga y nota que llevaba el muérdago en las manos — ¿Para que es eso?—

— Tengo que colgarlas para que...— trató de explicar la pequeña rubia pero Izuku retira las ramas y carga a la niña para llevarla a tomar un baño esperando bajar su temperatura.

Natsuki pataleaba un poco y trataba de bajar de los brazos de Izuku pero no podía.

Izuku baño a la niña y limpio muy bien sus manos poniéndole crema para el sarpullido.

— Parece que eres alérgica al muérdago — explicó Izuku cuando le dio un anti alérgico para estabilizarla.

— Oh — dice la pequeña simplemente pues estaba cansada.

— Será mejor que las tire, descansa cariño — besa su frente.

El intento de beso bajo el muérdago terminó en malos resultados para Natsuki pero, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Conseguiría que sus padres se besaran bajo el muérdago.

[•••]

Al día siguiente después de la escuela se colocó equipo de protección. Unos guantes de nitrilo, un cubre bocas, lentes de protección y una gorra para sujetar su cabello.

Todos la que le veían se reían o le miraban extrañados, pero a la niña poco le importa.

Estaba por llegar a la florería cuando su padre Kacchan dobló la esquina cargando unos víveres.

— ¿Qué haces, Natsu?— le pregunto y la niña se asusto sonrojándose y haciendo que sus manos suden.

— Y-Yo... N-Nada...—

— ¿Es por lo de tu alergia?— se agacha a su altura y le baja el cubre bocas — Vamos, mientras no vuelvas a estar cerca del muérdago estarás bien — le quita la gorra y el cubre bocas — Y no deberías usar guantes de nitrilo...—

— ¿Por...?— no pudo terminar la pregunta pues con sus manos sudadas el guante acumuló nitroglicerina y explotó.

— Por eso, esos guantes explotan muy rápido— le quitó el resto de los guantes y limpio sus manos — Vamos a casa —

[•••]

Muy bien, plan B había fallado y no podía llevar muérdago a la casa porque sus padres se alterarían mucho y estaba segura que papá Kacchan explotaría el muérdago.

Así que era momento del plan C.

Era una pequeña trampa pero Nakamura no tenía porque saberlo.

Un dibujo. Haría un dibujo de un muérdago y lo pegaría debajo de la puerta principal.

Era sábado, así que sus padres después de desayunar fueron a trabajar y le dejaron en casa sola.

En otras circunstancias le habría molestado pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— ¡Ya está!— miró orgullosa su dibujo y corrió a la puerta principal.

Durante toda la tarde trató de pegar el dibujo pero le fue imposible.

Cayó dormida abrazando su dibujo.

— Natsu, ya llegamos — dijo Bakugou.

— Que raro, pensé que ya no nos esperaría en la puerta— dijo Izuku mirando a su hija dormida en el suelo.

— Seguro quería mostrarnos su dibujo— se agachó para levantar a la niña — ¿Un muérdago?—

— ¿Qué le pasa con los muérdagos?—

— No lo sé —

— Papá Kacchan, papá Izuku — se talló un ojo para verlos bien — Bienvenidos —

— ¿Qué pasa Natsuki?—

— Muérdago — al estar en brazos de Bakugou por fin podía poner bajo su cabeza su dibujo — Listo, ahora pueden tener un beso bajo el muérdago— sonríe mirando a sus padres.

Izuku sonríe mirándola con ternura.

Bakugou suelta un suspiro cansado pero acepta. Besa a Izuku en los labios cosa que pone muy feliz a su hija.

— Pero ¿sabes?— dice Izuku mirando a su hija — Tú también estás bajo el muérdago —

— Es verdad —

Ambos padres besan cada mejilla de su hija haciendo que riera.

Por fin su misión estaba completada.

Y se sentía muy feliz por ello.


	7. Chapter 7 Nostalgia Love Child

**Nostalgia Love Child Despertar juntos **

La Navidad llegaba con el sol iluminando la sala donde bajo el árbol estaban varios regalos que Natsuki esperaba.

La pequeña en la sala estaba arropada en el sillón entre los brazos de sus padres.

Despertó apenas sintió los rayos del Sol iluminar su rostro.

Talló su ojito derecho un poco y al poder enfocar bien su vista suelta un grito de alegría al ver los regalos debajo del árbol.

— ¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó! ¡Santa Claus si llegó!— sus gritos despertaron a sus padres quienes vieron a Natsuki tomar los regalos para quitar su envoltura.

Izuku sonrió viendo a su niña abrir los regalos mientras que Bakugou le tomaba una fotografía en el momento justo en que Natsuki sacó una muñeca y llevaba el envoltorio en la cabeza.

— ¿Para el álbum?—

— Para el álbum —

— Mi nueva muñeca es preciosa — exclamó Natsuki mostrándoles a sus padres la muñeca.

— Oh, ¿qué es eso?— preguntó al ver que Bakugou regresaba con un libro gordo en manos.

— Es un álbum —

— ¿Puedo ver?— la niña respondió ella sola a la pregunta arrebatándole el álbum a Katsuki — Wahh, ¿que es esto? ¿Quienes son estos niños?—

— Somos nosotros — dijo Izuku reconociendo la vieja foto que se tomaron un día nevado de diciembre hace muchos años.

— ¿Fueron niños?— preguntó con inocencia Natsuki mirando de sus padres a la foto y de la foto a sus padres.

Deku solo ríe y Bakugou suelta un suspiro.

Izuku tomó a Natsuki y la sentó en sus piernas.

— Papá Izuku hizo este álbum hace tiempo, fue su regalo de aniversario para papá Kacchan— le explica Izuku.

— Oh —

— Es una recopilación de fotos de nuestra vida — le explica Katsuki pasando a la siguiente hoja — Aquí eras mayores, estábamos en la primaria, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos —

— Pero papá Izuku está muy junto a ti — se extraño la pequeña mirando que en cada foto Izuku estaba cerca de Bakugou.

— Si, no podía evitarlo. — explicó Izuku rascando su nuca avergonzado — Kacchan siempre fue asombroso y quería ser como él, así que lo seguía a todas partes —

— ¡Papá Kacchan es genial siempre, igual que yo!— exclamó Natsuki.

— Si, pero Deku también se hizo asombroso — dijo Bakugou moviendo a las páginas hasta una foto de Izuku usando su traje de súper héroe por primera vez. Usaba la máscara y todo por lo cual Natsuki no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— Parecías un conejo, papá Izuku —

— S-Se supone que era parecido a All Might— retrocedió unas cuantas páginas donde había pegado un par de cartas edición especial del que alguna vez fue el símbolo de Paz en Japón. Cartas que Izuku y Bakugou había comprado en una tienda al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ves? Se supone que tenía que ser parecido a esto — ríe avergonzado.

— Ah — dice la niña riendo.

Bakugou vuelve a dar la vuelta a las paginas para que vea el resto de las fotos y algunas notas que Izuku ponía al pie de estas.

Le contaban a la pequeña una que otra anécdota.

Eran viejos tiempo que les traían tanto felicidad como nostalgia, deseando por un momento volver a ser jóvenes y experimentar de nuevo el primer beso, el primer enfrentamiento y la primera vez que trabajaron en equipo.

— ¡Está me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho!— exclamó Natsuki apuntando a una fotografía donde estaban Izuku cargando a un pequeño bulto de sábanas y con Bakugou a un lado.

Los dos veían con mucho amor y cariño al bulto de mantas, era la pequeña Natsuki.

Alguien les había tomado esa foto distraídos pero era muy bella.

— Me gusta, porque aquí estoy yo — dijo Natsuki señalando el bulto de sábanas en brazos de Izuku.

— A partir de ahí, tú sales en muchas fotos — dijo Bakugou dándole la vuelta y apareciendo muchas fotos de Natsuki jugando o comiendo cuando era muy pequeña.

Tal vez el sentimiento de nostalgia fuera fuerte pero no era duradero, tal vez si tenían el anhelo de volver a los viejos tiempos pero ver a su hija se daban cuenta que no extrañaban tanto esos viejos tiempo.

— Natsu — Bakugou había impreso la fotografía que le tomó antes y se la dio — Ponla tú —

La pequeña temblaba de emoción mientras la pegaba en la siguiente página del álbum.

— Bien hecho, Natsuki —

— Gracias —

— Ahora, anda termina de abrir tus regalos—

Cuando la niña regresó debajo del árbol los adultos miraron el álbum.

— Están por acabarse las hojas —

— Compraremos otro — dijo Izuku besando los labios de Katsuki.

Natsuki se sonroja de felicidad al ver, tomó la cámara y les hizo una fotografía así.

Con esa foto se empezaría el siguiente álbum.

Fin.

Espero que todos hayan pasando una feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad.

La Week aún no acaba, esperen a Año Nuevo por el especial.


	8. Bonus Año Nuevo

**Año Nuevo**

— El año se acaba ya— dijo Deku mirando el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza.

— Fue un lindo año — comentó Uraraka dando unos ligeros brincos de alegría — Ay, espero que el siguiente año sea mejor que este —

— Si, sin tantos exámenes — dijo Kaminari poniendo sus manos tras su nuca.

— Por eso siempre eres cabeza hueca — dijo Bakugou con el ceño fruncido.

— Un año más todos juntos solo eso pido — dijo Kirishima con su habitual sonrisa.

Uraraka y Kaminari le brincaron encima para abrazarlo y despeinar un poco su cabello en punta mientras reían.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó Bakugou a Izuku quien reía por lo que le hacían al pelirrojo.

— ¿Y yo?—

— ¿Qué esperas para el año que viene, tch?—

— Mmm... — Izuku se quedó pensando — Supongo que espero seguir avanzando —

— Tch ¿¡quieres decir que no te crees capaz de seguir avanzando!?— le gruño por lo bajo caminado delante de él — Si es así acostúmbrate a ver mi espalda — se señaló con el pulgar la espalda — ¡Y ustedes déjense de tonterías de abrazos, vamos a llegar tarde!— le grito a Uraraka, Kirishima y Kaminari quienes seguían abrazados.

— Si, si — dijeron los tres separándose y emprendiendo el camino de nuevo por delante de Bakugou.

— Tch ¿¡quien les dijo que...!?— empezó a gritarles pero se quedó callado al sentir los brazos de Izuku rodearle por la espalda.

— Quiero seguir avanzando contigo — susurró en su oído.

¡JODER! ¿En que momento Izuku se puso a su altura?

No lo sabía y tampoco es que le molestara... O al menos no mucho. Avanzar con Izuku un año más no le molestaba.

Izuku sonrió y soltó a Bakugou para ponerse a su lado.

[•••]

— Insisto en que esto es mala idea — dijo Iida — Y que sólo los acompaño para vigilar que no se metan en problemas —

— Lo que digas, presidente — dijo Todoroki un poco burlón mientras fuerza la cerradura de la puerta trasera de la escuela.

— En serio que tus conocimientos de esto dan un poco de miedo, Shoto —

— Fue uno de los propósitos de hace un año. Aprender informática—

— Espero que no lo hayas querido hacer para hacer de vándalo — dijo Iida moviendo de arriba a abajo su brazo.

Todoroki se sonrojo un poco.

— No fue para nada de eso — rascó su cuello en el momento en que la pantalla del celular se iluminaba de un color verdoso dando la señal de que se podía entrar — Quería llamar la atención del presidente de la clase, quien tenía problemas con su computadora— admitió Shoto mirando a Iida a los ojos.

Este sonrió también sonrojado y tomó el mentón del de ojos monocromáticos para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

— Lo conseguiste — susurró Iida — Despidamos este año y empecemos uno los dos juntos —

— Iida...— tomó la mano del presidente de la clase y juntos se adentraron al campus.

[•••]

— ¿Dónde dijeron que es?— preguntó Kaminari entrando al campus y sacando su celular para ver el mensaje de Todoroki con la ubicación.

Uraraka y Kirishima cargaban con las bengalas que iban a encender.

Bakugou e Izuku llevaban algunos bocadillos.

Kaminari guió a sus amigos hasta la piscina que había en la academia.

Ahí no solo estaban Iida y Todoroki, si no que el resto de la clase también estaban ahí colgando un pequeño cartel de "Feliz Año".

— Ochako — Mina corrió hacia ella muy feliz y la abrazó.

— Recuerden no dejar basura — dijo Momo como vicepresidenta y el resto de la noche ella ejerció su responsabilidad como tal pues Iida estaba muy distraído hablando con Todoroki.

— Bien, chicos — dijeron Mina y Uraraka — Hay que encender las bengalas — las sacaron y empezaron a repartirlas entre sus compañeros.

Cuando faltaban 10 segundos para el inicio de año alzaron las bengalas al cielo.

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!— gritaron todos para recibir a los siguientes 12 meses con alegría, nuevos sueños y esperanzas. Para avanzar todos juntos hacia el mañana frente a ellos.

Fin.

¡Vaya! Lo conseguí. Sin duda me divierto mucho con las weeks.

Espero que tengan una linda Noche Vieja y un Próspero Año Nuevo.

Si no pasa nada me gustaría que pasáramos el 2020 juntos una vez más. Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta pequeña y simple week hasta el final. Un beso, los quiero a todos.


End file.
